La Verdad de mi Infancia
by saku.and.tsuki.heartphilia
Summary: Misterios del pasado, recuerdos sellados, la verdad sale a la luz con la aparición de un dragón. Y Lucy sabe que esta vez ella debe proteger al resto... Mal summary, denle una oportunidad, OC y cambios de personalidad, calificacion T Por futuros hechos


**Tsuki: Hola Queridos Lectores! (Saltando en un pie)**

**Saku: ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? **

**Tsuki. El Azúcar, eso paso (Cae Golpeada Por un bate)**

**Saku: Bien (Guarda el bate) Continuemos, Primer capítulo y para el disclaimer de hoy la señorita Lucy heartfilia (Entra la rubia, y se escuchan los aplausos y gritos de un público imaginario (xD) ) Bien te escuchamos.**

**Lucy: (Saca una hoja) bien, según esto… A este par de locas no les pertenece fairy tail, por que de ser así, natsu ya se hubiera violado a Lucy (Se da cuenta de lo que leyó) ¿QUEE?**

**Tsuki: (Se despierta) Y También le pertenece al gran Mashima-Sensei. Ahora disfruten del Primer capítulo De ''La verdad de mi infancia''**

**ENJOY!**

Capítulo de hoy: ''Amistades-peleas-laxus volador''

Día común en Fairy tail, Mesas volando, Erza comiendo pastel, natsu y gray peleando, cana bebiendo, Levy leyendo, gajeel peleando con lilly, es decir lo normal; Pero por ahora centrémonos en esa rubia que está sentada en la barra del gremio, hablando amenamente con lisanna y Wendy.

-Lisanna ¿Me acompañarías a una misión?, Claro y si tu también quieres, puedes venir Wendy- ambas se sorprendieron por la repentina propuesta. Wendy se atrevió a preguntar.

-Etto, Lucy-san, disculpa que pregunte, pero ¿Por qué nosotras y no el quipo Natsu?- Wendy bajo la mirada, pensando que sería regañada por entrometida, pero se relajo al oír la risa de la rubia.

-Es solo que debo de pagar la renta en poco tiempo – Un aura oscura rodeo a la rubia, causando gotitas de sudor en la peli blanca y en la peli azul.- y resulta que en la última misión, tuvimos que ocupar la recompensa para pagar los destrozos causados, por lo cual no tengo nada de dinero.- En la mente de las chicas paso la misma imagen ''_un Chibi natsu, quemando un edificio, una Chibi erza cortando una casa, un Chibi Gray destruyen una plaza, mientras nuestra rubia (También en modo Chibi ) se lamentaba, con happy riéndose de su desgracia _''.

-no te preocupes Lucy, nosotras iremos contigo- lisanna le sonrió a la rubia, la cual las miro agradecida.

- Arigatou, Lisanna-chan, Wendy-Chan- la rubia se levanto de su asiento.- Bien vamos a elegir una misión.- el trió se acerco al tablero en busca de una misión, que fuera sencilla, pero con buena paga. En eso, los ami-enemigos del gremio se acercaron hacia ellas.

-Luce… ¿Dónde crees que vas?- el dragón slayer de pelo rosa, paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.- ¿No te olvidas de algo?

-¿De qué podría estarme olvidando? Mmmm…- Lucy comenzó a recordar todo, pero no tenia respuesta- Chicos, De verdad, No sé de qué hablan.

-Pues de nosotros Lucy, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?- Gray se encontraba solo en calzoncillos, Lucy al ver esto se ruborizo, y natsu le cubrió los ojos.

-Gray, tu ropa- lisanna tenia su mano sobre los ojos de Wendy.

-¿Que?- el mago de hielo se da cuenta que está solo en calzoncillos.- ¡En qué Momento!- el alquimista de hielo, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su ropa.

- Gray-sama, juvia lo ayudara, a encontrar su vestimenta- y así la maga de agua, también empezó a buscar la ropa de gray. Mientras tanto erza se acerco al grupo.

-¡Lucy!- Titania tenia un aura tétrica alrededor.- no saldrás sin nosotros, somos un equipo ¿Entendido?

-¡AYE SIR!- la rubia, no pudo hacer más que asentir a lo dicho por erza. En eso la puerta es abierta por el maestro.

-¡MOCOSOS!- Todo el gremio guardo silencio.- Traigo noticias desde el consejo, Lahar hablara con ustedes.- en eso el dreyar saco una lacrima, desde la cual, se pudo apreciar la imagen de un Lahar con cara de pocos amigos.

-Escuchen atentamente fairy tail, especialmente equipo natsu, como todos y todas sabrán en la mayoría de sus misiones destruyen algo- natsu iba a interrumpir- no quiero interrupciones, bien ahora como iba diciendo, siempre destruyen cosas, como casas, hoteles entre otros, por lo cual el consejo decidió comenzar a sancionar estas faltas- el silencio en el gremio era perturbador- y comenzaremos castigando a natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet y gray fullbuster.- los mencionados tenían la cara pálida- y el castigo es, dos meses sin ir a misiones. Espero que con esto aprendan fairy tail.- Lahar desapareció. Y fue cuando natsu rompió el silencio.

-¡¿Que?!- Natsu entonces noto algo.- eso quiere decir que Luce no podrá ir de misión para pagar su renta.

-Lo lamento Lucy, al parecer tendrás que hablar con la casera.- Gray coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Lo siento tanto Lucy- Erza le entrego una espada a la maga estelar.- Soy una mala amiga, corta mis brazos.- a esta altura, Lucy ya tenía gotas de sudor por toda la cara.

-¡Chicos! Al parecer hay algo que no entendieron- todos voltearon a verla- los castigados son ustedes no Lucy.- Y como olvidarnos del resto del gremio, el cual veía esta discusión como si de una comedia se tratase.

-Lisanna, Luce no irá sin alguien del equipo, con que vaya alguno de nosotros me sentiré más seguro- la peliblanca y el dragón slayer se lanzaban rayos con la mirada.- pero, como todos estamos castigados Luce no saldrá de aquí.- Erza y Gray Asintieron, dándole la razón al de pelo rosa.

-Muy Bien- Lucy, Harta de ser ignorada se entrometió en la discusión- iré a esa misión con alguien del equipo.- Todos miraron a la rubia, sin entender.

-Lucy-san, le recuerdo que natsu-san, erza-san y gray-san, están castigados- la pequeña marvell, se sonrojo al ser el centro de atención.

-exacto- la rubia se volteo y tomo al neko azul.- happy es del equipo, y no está castigado, por lo cual no habrá problema, ya que el requisito se cumple ¿No chicos?- Erza y los demás iban a decir algo, pero la rubia no los dejo.-bien, si eso es todo.- se volteo hacia lisanna y Wendy- Chicas ¿Cuál es la misión?- la menor de los Strauss sonrió y le entrego un papel a Lucy.

''_Por favor, derrote a unos magos con magia _

_de transformación_''

_Ubicación: Little Town_

_Hablar con: Serena Guimior_

_Recompensa: 300.000 Jewels + una clave_

-¡Bien!- la rubia se acerco hacia Mira, La cual Timbro y anoto la misión- Lisanna, Wendy Nos reunimos en Dos horas en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.- y así las tres se despidieron, tomando rumbo cada una hacia sus respectivos hogares, para guardar su equipaje, sin tomar en cuenta al resto del quipo Natsu.

-Ella se fue sin nosotros- Los tres magos estaban sentados en una mesa, con un aura negra alrededor. Laxus cometió el mayor error de su vida.

-Jajá, Al parecer Blondie quiere comenzar a trabajar sin ustedes- así Laxus logro salir volando, por un golpe de Erza, una llamarada de natsu y un martillo (De hielo) de gray.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – Los tres se miraron y asintieron- es Hora De Comenzar el plan ''Nuestra maga estelar''- Y así nuestros tres magos salieron del gremio, planeando el cómo impedir que la rubia se fuera de misión sin ellos.

**Fin (Del Capitulo Obviamente xD)**

**Saku: Wow, Nunca Creí Que terminaríamos el primer capitulo**

**Tsuki: Sisisi, pero ahora por favor dejen review, y esperen la sorpresa del próximo capitulo**

**ADIOOOOS!**


End file.
